


Sunday Morning

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Series: Twisted Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing their memories of their latest history lesson, Clara really was ill and the Doctor accidentally meets her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! This takes place directly following the event of When Clara Met Rose.

The twist and grind of a key being shoved into a lock floated to the surfaces of Clara’s dreams. At first she pushed the sound back out of her conscious and fell back into the warm embrace of sleep until a door being opened snapped her back into the real world. Her eyelids cracked open at the offending sound. The warm sunlight from the window caused Clara’s vision to blur and despite herself, her eyes drew closed again and snuggled into the warmth of its rays. Instead of throw pillows Clara hit something obviously more than cloth and feathers. 

Finally she forced her eyes open to face the day. And then she blinked a few more times. One, she lived alone, and two, Clara was not alone in her apartment. Of course she recalled the Doctor walking her up to her apartment and then staying for tea but then she must’ve fallen asleep. She glanced over to see that so had the Doctor. 

To Clara that wasn’t the problem because staring back at her with wide eyes was her father. Panic shot through her system as Clara tried to reign in her own surprise. She racked her brain for any possible reason he would be here. Oh god, today is Sunday, she thought to herself. 

Ever since Clara had moved out of her father’s house, they had met up every first Sunday of the month to catch up; partially because her mother wasn’t around to keep him company anymore and partially because she just sometimes missed her dad too. This was not, however; a time she wanted him around. Clara inwardly kicked herself when she also remembered he had her only extra key. 

Her dad turned hastily back to washing out the dirty kettle left over from last night. 

“So,” he pried, “have you been together long?” Her father shut off the water and placed the kettle onto the burner. He retrieved two—no three—teacups, Clara made a mental note of it. 

The Doctor shifted beside her. As if anything could get any worse, she thought miserably. Clara, despite her embarrassment, found a guilty pleasure in seeing her best friend wake up. A sharp inhale followed his eyelids squeezing closed further. His head lulled to one side adorably. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the newfound softness that overcame his body. In the state of waking, the Doctor’s normal tension had fallen off his shoulders, his walls tumbled down. The hair that was always so precisely styled had turned fluffy and drooped across his face. It made him look younger, Clara decided. 

As if by sensing her presence, the Doctor’s eyes opened. The sunlight reflected off of the bright green as he blinked and ran a hand down his face. He grinned. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

With one more deep breath the Doctor’s hand returned to his lap. He caught her father out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. 

“Oh…hello…” he called muzzily into the kitchenette. Her father, to Clara’s further embarrassment, poked his head into her front room. Clara prayed he didn’t start grilling them, with questions. 

“Tea?” her dad asked the Doctor instead. The Doctor, who Clara could tell was very confused, tilted his head to the side visibly trying to put two and two together. 

“No milk and two sugars please,” the Time Lord said politely. 

Her father disappeared once more; the Doctor and Clara were left huddled together on the couch. The blanket that covered them during the night was slipping off of her slim shoulders and halfway onto the floor. The pillows that the Doctor had taken off the cushions had remained in their new spot on the other furniture. The tea tray was the only thing misplaced. Clara clearly remembered it being on the coffee table the night before. Dad must have taken it into the kitchen with him when he came in, she thought. The Doctor patiently waited for her explanation but not without a look of bewilderment strung across his face. Clara pressed into his side to whisper quietly, but quickly, in his ear. 

“I forgot that today was the day Dad was coming over for tea, I’m really sorry, Doctor, but now he thinks we’re dating so just please, please, just go along with it until he leaves. And please try to act normal.” 

When she had finished, the Time Lord relaxed and gave an easy laugh her direction. 

“Well it’s certainly shaping up to be an interesting morning. You know I’ve had similar mornings like this before, although never one with anyone’s father—oh this is new!” he spoke with flippancy. Clara felt a little better about the whole situation until a sudden shudder racked through her body and down to her toes. She didn’t remember the room being this cold before; maybe it was just cold because her blanket had fallen off her shoulders. Clara knew the Doctor knew that that wasn’t the case. 

His smile had faded. He reached over her and snagged a modern 21st century thermometer—not a foreign alien one—off of the nearby side table and handed it Clara just as her dad returned bearing tea and the missing tea tray. A frown creased his lips when he saw what his daughter had in her hand. 

Clara frowned as well and reluctantly stuck it under her tongue. She watched as the Doctor reached down and picked the fallen blanket up off the floor and covered Clara’s shivering legs. She smiled gratefully. When the tiny machine beeped, Clara squinted to read the small illuminated numbers—101.5. 

The Doctor, being his nosey self, peered over her shoulder and raised his brows when he read the verdict. 

“Hm, well it’s definitely a fever,” the Doctor confirmed and tore his eyes away from Clara to meet the eyes of the room’s other occupant. It made Clara uncomfortable when they did that. She self-consciously pulled the blanket up further. Her dad shifted awkwardly from his new spot on the overstuffed armchair. 

“Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Dave, Clara’s father and you are?” her father inquired and held out his hand. 

The Doctor leaned over off the couch to take his hand and shook it warmly, “I’m the Doctor, lovely to meet you!” he chirped in his usual cheery manner. Clara watched her father size up the Doctor from his mussed hair to his waistcoat and down to his socked feet. After he completed his once over, Dave seemed to relax, Clara could tell he approved. 

“So I take it you won’t be leaving the apartment today, Clara?” her dad continued. Clara set the thermometer down. 

“I suppose not. I think I was actually ill yesterday too, which is why the Doctor is here. He drove me home and made soup, I must’ve fallen asleep after that,” she said quickly. Clara wanted to get this out of the way as quickly as possible with as little lies as she could manage. 

The Doctor thankfully picked up where she had left off. “I couldn’t leave by that time now could I?” he drew on, directing a toothy smile her way. Clara returned with a slightly embarrassed one. “Although I don’t think I meant to nod off,” the Doctor thought out loud. Not knowing what to do next, the trio fell into an awkward silence. 

Her father gave them both a condescending look. He took a small sip of the still steaming tea. Clara found it odd that despite the Doctor’s cheery greeting; she could feel his muscles tensing up once more through his white dress shirt. The two men engaged in another intensive staring match before Dave cleared his throat and broke the connection. 

“So how did you meet each other?” 

Clara’s heart stuttered in her chest as she scrambled for a lie; her hands balled up in her blanket.

“We met…on the street,” the Doctor answered for her. Clara breathed a sigh of relief before reaching for the Doctor and hers tea. He gave her a grateful smile and egged her to finish the white lie. With a sly grin she continued, “…I dropped one of my books in a storm on my way to work and he picked it up for me.” It was a weak answer but, her dad seemed to eat it up as he gazed curiously at the pair. 

“And what do you do Doctor?” he asked, swirling the remaining tea around in his cup. Clara watched her friend drown the last of his drink. 

“Here and there mostly—was a professor at one point—at the moment I am a doctor,” he answered with a knowing grin. Clara stifled a giggle and the look the Doctor gave her next told her, so was he. 

“A doctor in what, though?” her father prodded on. 

“Everything!” the Time Lord explained with a shrug. 

Her dad blinked, slightly taken aback. Neither less, he didn’t question the younger man and carried on with teatime with normal, mundane conversation and by that time, the Sunday morning sky transformed into a lazy afternoon. Clara assumed her dad was going to leave soon, as he normally did. Of course she spoke too soon about being out of the woods. 

The Doctor had gotten up from his spot on her couch to take the dishes into the kitchen, insisting to Dave that he didn’t have to do all of the work. Soon Clara and her dad were left sitting in an awkward silence. 

“He seems nice, sweetie,” he began. Clara couldn’t help but grin at his attempts to get more information. 

“He’s very nice, Dad,” she hummed. Clara honestly did mean that, however much she told herself they would never be more than good friends. Sometimes it annoyed her beyond belief when he gave her mixed signals so she never really brought it up to him. She was afraid he’d just dump her off here and never come back. Her thoughts broke when said Doctor reappeared in the doorway. 

“Were you planning on staying for lunch?” the Doctor questioned. Clara turned to face with wide eyes. 

“Were you?” she interrupted. 

The Doctor’s shoulders drooped in disappointment. 

“Did you not want me to stay?” 

“No, Doctor, its fine I just…thought you had things to do.” The Doctor scoffed at her words. 

“Of course I don’t! If you’ll have me, I’ll stay.” 

Clara sent a smile his way as a way of conformation. The Doctor’s eyes flashed brightly. Her father stood abruptly and shrugged on his jacket. The sudden movement tore the pair from their conversation. 

“No, sorry I wasn’t planning on staying much longer after this; I have to get home to let out the dog.” The man tried to explain. “I would love to but, not today. Maybe some other time when you aren’t ill, Clara.” Dave walked and opened the door, ready to show himself out when he turned to glance over his shoulder at the lanky man in the corner of the doorway. 

“Nice to meet you, Doctor,” he said. The Doctor’s face lit up with a chuckle. 

“Of course and lovely to meet you Dave,” was his only reply. 

Momentarily forgetting the open door, the older man strode over to where his daughter sat, kissed Clara’s forehead, said his final goodbyes, and was on his way. The Doctor plopped back down on the couch next to Clara with a huff. He crossed his arms and offered a small affectionate glance. His mind seemed to be preoccupied Clara observed. 

“Well, thank you so much for doing that for me.” Clara said happily. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind being your boyfriend,” he shrugged clearly embarrassed, “I actually like it.” Clara’s world stopped. Did he just say he liked being her boyfriend? She never thought about what she would do if this moment ever came, it always seemed like a fantasy. 

Without thinking, Clara leaned in to give him a small peck. “You want to know something?” she whispered. The star struck Time Lord just sat in surprise. “I like being your girlfriend,” Clara finished. The Doctor smiled against her lips as they drew together for another kiss. 

A week later, Clara sat smugly with a feverish Time Lord—supreme biology be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, give kudos, and enjoy the fluff! I'm also considering doing one of these for Ten and Rose so stick around for more soon.


End file.
